Don't Kill Me Jahvie
by JahvieSGTC
Summary: Typical Jahvie love sotry, POV of Dahvie. November 3rd is the best day to the two men who are Blood on the Dance Floor.


**A/N: POV of Dahvie if you couldn't figure that out. Sorry if I suck, I'm new here. I'll surely improve, hopefully. Thanks for reading though, I appreciate it.**

November 3, 2012. Peabody's Concert Club. Cleveland, Ohio. One of my person favorite venues. The crowd is pumped up, singing, moshing, and having a great time. We, Jayy and I , are on stage, singing our hearts out for them, tossing blood, joking around. It's time for Scream For My Ice Cream. And our traditional kiss during the break. The past couple shows we have played this song, for the fans to get a little Jahvie action, and recently I've been anxious to get to that moment, to feel Jayy's soft lips on mine, even for just a few seconds. When he kisses me, the crowd disappears, and I'm flying. When he playfully pushes me away, I crash back into reality, dazed and shaky. I yell for the crowd, "ARE YOU READY FOR SOME JAHVIE ACTION?" They yell back, "HELL YEAH!" The band starts to play. Jayy starts off the song, and I swear he's giving me that look. The look he gives when he wants something. I keep staring, and sing my part, the words forever written on my heart. It's my favorite song to perform live, the kiss is the reason. We sing through the chorus. Is the song slowing down, or is it just me? Second verse, slower. Chorus again, come on already! Finally, Jayy sings "she licks me like an ice cream," and the break begins. We slowly walk towards each other. He's staring straight in my eyes. I grab his face and smash it into mine. His lips are so soft, they glide against mine with ease. He slips his tongue onto my bottom lip, flicking it lightly. The break is ending, but I don't want this moment to end. I hold on as long as I can, and Jayy doesn't seem to be trying to stop me. At the very last second , he breaks away. He whispers quickly, "Love you." We sure gave this crowd plenty of time for pictures and videos. They screamed the entire time, but I didn't hear a thing. I shake off these crazy feelings and finish the song. The rest of our set flies by. We leave and go backstage. He sits to relax and I go to head out to meet the fans. He stops me. "Dahvie, wait. D-did you… feel anything tonight? Ya'know… the kiss?" I don't know how to respond. "Well ,we kiss almost every show Jayy, why? Did you?" He looks stunned. "Maybe. A little. I don't know. But… can you meet me…. in my room later?" I shake my head and turn away, hiding my now red face. I leave and head back out to the stage. The crowd is waiting. I sign and take pictures for about an hour, when all the fans are gone. I head backstage once more to get my stuff, and Jayy is gone. He must have gone to the bus already. I head out back, and hop onboard. I drop off my stuff in my room, and head to his. The door is closed, but not locked like usual. I knock quietly. "Jayy?" He tells me I can come in. There's something in his voice that's not usual. I've never heard it before. I might be imagining it, but he sounds. Seductive? I slide the door open and slide in, looking down. I shut the door and look up. He's lying in bed, covered to his waist. His chest is bare, showing off his great body and cool tattoos. For some reason, I think he's naked under his covers. "Yes?" He's just staring at me. "Jayy….? What do you want?" He shakes his head a bit, like he's coming out of a day-dream of something. "Come here." He waves me over. I sit on his bed next to him. He puts his slender hand on my cheek, and slowly leans in. He kisses me soft and slow. He pulls away and looks me dead in the eye. "I love you, Dahvie." My thoughts fly around my mind. What do I say? Do I admit what I've been feeling? "I-I love you too, J-Jayy." He kisses me again. Am I imagining this? Am I dreaming? "You're not dreaming. And yes, you said that out loud." He giggles. I blush. "I'm sorry. I'm just really confused I guess. I never knew you had feelings for me." He thinks for a minute. "Well, don't kill me, but it's been three years." I feel my eyes widen. "Jayy Von Monroe you mean to tell me you've liked me for 3 god damn years and you never said a fucking word?!" He looks scared, like I'm mad or something. "Not like. I loved you for three years. And I couldn't hide it any longer. This tour, the shows, every kiss, the fans shipping Jahvie so hard. I couldn't take it. I needed you." I was taken back. "Wow Jayy. That's a lot. I love you." He smiles and kisses me once more. "I love you, David Torres. Would you be mine?" I smile so big. "Of course."


End file.
